Attacks of History
by The Hetalian Pianist
Summary: This is about the historical attacks/ battles/ wars of history. I'm not going to do all of them, cause I would have a lot of chapters. I except requests through Pm. Enjoy!


**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been on lately. I've been dealing with school and life, so I can't be on as much. I'm sorry for the convenience. **

**Pretty much by now, everyone has heard of the attack of the Ottawa Parliament. Yeah, two people died and the killer was among the dead. Well, my friend Sam, or Ocha Hager here on Fanfiction helped me come up with a few ideas for the story. **

** This is what we thought of. Remember that I will never own Hetalia ever. **

* * *

><p>Matthew Williams, or better know as the Personification of Canada looked at the Parliament building in the city of Ottawa, where he was going to join the meeting with the Parliament and his boss, the Prime minister of Canada. He walked up to the Parliament building with his suit case in his hand, instead of Kuma, who was at home. <em>" A beautiful day, eh?" <em>He said to himself.

**BAM**

Matthew warped his head towards the sudden bang, as he saw the members of Parliament run across the field or inside the building. The citizens began to run away from the building and looked for cover. His violet eyes just looked around, until he saw a man wearing a hood over his face ran into the building.

Matthew ran behind him, but stopped, as his head felt a bit light headed. His wavy blonde hair flowed through the wind, as he collapsed to his knees and a soldier ran up to him, taking him gently by the arm. The soldier led Canada towards the Parliament building and left Matthew by the Prime minister. The soldier ran off, as soon he was excused and Matthew stood in front of his boss.

" What's happening Canada?" He questioned, as two other men beside him were standing side by side of his boss. Matthew looked at him and rubbed his temple. " I don't know sir. " He said in his usual tone of voice that sounded like a whisper. The room stayed silent for a few minutes, until another gunshot was heard. The Prime minister and Canada looked at the door, as the two men that stood by the minister held hand made spears in their hands.

One of the soldiers opened the door and stuck his head inside the room. " He's gone. " He said, as sighs of relief were heard from the men. Canada sat down on a chair and ran his hand through his golden locks of hair. " That's good. " He said.

_ Yes bitches this is a motherfucking time skip_

Matthew sat down at his kitchen table at his home, as he heard the news run through his house.

_Breaking news continues tonight, as Canada goes through the tragedy of the terrorist attack on the Canadian Parliament. _

_Police authorities say that two people have been killed, one of them a Canadian soldier who was gearing the tomb of the unknown soldier. The investigation has new leads to believe that the gunman was acting alone and planning to fly to Syria to join ISIS. _

_We'll have more at 4:30_

Matthew bit his lip, as the word 'ISIS' rang through his ears. Yes, he has heard of it, even kept an eye on it. He never thought that the gunman would want to join ISIS. But, if people are joining ISIS from the United States, the anyone from anywhere could join.

Kuma sat beside him, his expression on his face showing worry for his master. He nuzzled his nose on Matthew's arm, causing Matthew to look away from his thoughts and to his bear. " I'm happy your helping me cheer up Kuma-jiji. " He said and ruffled Kuma's fur. Kuma looked at Matthew for a second, before he said, " Who are you?"

Matthew put his head down and pointed at himself. " Can-a-da. " He said. " The one who feeds you. " He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He suddenly heard his door slam open, causing him to jump and Kuma doubling in size quickly, going into his Polar bear mode.

" Yo Matty! You here?" The voice boomed through the Canadians house. Matthews sighed, as he knew who that was. " Kuma. It's just Alfred. " He reassured Kumajiro and saw him turn back into his regular size and jumped on his lap. Loud footsteps echoed through the house and once again, another door was busted open and there stood Alfred F. Jones, also know as the Personification of America.

" What up Matty?" Alfred said in his normal cheek voice, as he walked towards his twin and patted him behind the back. Matthew looked at his brother, who was his usual self as usual. " I'm just doing fine Alfred. " He said. Alfred looked at him and arched an eyebrow. " Are you sure about that dude?" He questioned and stood in front of him.

Matthew simply nodded at his brother. " Yes. I'm fine Alfred. " He said to his brother, reassuring him. Alfred looked at Matthew for a second, before a playful grin had crept up to his face. " Oh really? "He said, his voice changing into a playful mood. Matthew just looked at his brother weirdly, as his changes came out of nowhere and out of the blue. " Oui. I am. Why are you asking Al?" He questioned.

Alfred just looked around the room with his sky blue eyes. " I'm just wondering. " He said, looking away from Matthew. " Where us Ottawa? "He said and looked at his brothers violet eyes. Matthew felt his stomach curl into a fist, as he knew where this was going. " I don't even know why. " Alfred continued. " Why people are making a big deal out of this. Only two people died, it wasn't as catastrophic as 911, which took thousands of lives. " He said, as he walked slowly in front of Matthew.

Matthew suddenly began to have the feeling of hitting his brother with his hockey stick. But, he left it at the other side of the house and Kuma had left to go with Tony. So, it was just him and his brother in the room. Alfred scoffed a bit. " I mean literally, who would hurt Canada? Wait, where is he?" He said playfully and he looked at Matthew.

" And your population. Most of them from Russia and Ukraine " he said, as he walked up to Matthew and looked at him in the face. " Does that make you Russian and Ukrainian?" He questioned and laughed at his own joke.

" You want to stop that Amerika. " a voice suddenly spoke up. The two North American brothers looked around the room, as they both knew who that voice was. America chuckled a bit and liked at the room. " Commie. " He said. " Where the hell are ya? Don't be a fucking pussy!" He said, as Matthew just stayed quiet in his chair. A dark aura had appeared behind Alfred and a hand was placed on his shoulder.

Alfred jumped a bit and tuned around, seeing Ivan, or the Personification of Russia behind him. Alfred huffed his breath and looked at Ivan. " What are you doing here Ivan?" He question coldly. "Are you spying on us?" He said and ran his gloved hand through his sand hair and through his Nantucket.

Ivan's dark aura disappeared and it showed clearly that he was holding his pipe in his hands and had a dangerous look in his eyes. " I want to know why you are being mean to Mattvy?" He said in his Russian accent. Matthew looked at Alfred and Ivan, sensing that this won't end week if this continued on.

Matthew stood up from his seat without thinking and stood in between them. " No fighting. " He said seriously, as his violet eyes looked at both nations. Ivan nodded at Matthew and out his pipe back in his jacket, as Alfred still had that cocky look on his face. " Why I'm being mean Ivan? It's because I want to. " He answered simply. " And I'm just saying what's true Ivan. Like how his whole god damn country takes maple to damn seriously. " He said and looked at the ceiling. " God maple this, maple that. " He mimicked Matthew.

Matthew felt his blood boil, as his own brother was mocking the sacred maple. " Hoser. " Matthew said at his brother and attempted to throw punches at him. But alas, Alfred deflected his twins punches and laughed. " Dude. You can't even punch. It's making me tickle. " He said and laughed. Ivan watched everything happen and grabbed Alfred by his jacket collar.

Alfred looked at Ivan, a bit shocked, as he had no idea of what I can was even going to do. Ivan walked towards the window on the other side of the room and opened it. He gave Alfred his usual childish smile and giggled. " Have fun flight. " He said and threw Alfred out of the window. Alfred screamed, as he hit the ground with a thud and got up slowly. He looked back at the window and saw Ivan. He pouted and walked away from Matthews house and back to the United States.

Matthew just stared at Ivan dumbfounded for what he just did. He fell to his knees softly, looking at the floor. He felt a few tears leave his violet eyes a bit and he whipped them off. Ivan turned away from the window and saw Matthew on his knees. He bent down to Matthew's level and gently stroked his cheek. " You alright Matthew?" He questioned, as his tone sounded concerned for his Mattvy.

Canada looked up from the floor and looked at Ivan, with a few tears streaming down his cheeks. " Yes I am now. " He said and hugged Ivan. " Thank you. " He said. Ivan was a bit taken back by Matthew hugging him, but he melted into the hug. " It's my job Mattvy. " He said and gently took Matthew's chin, making him look at his violet eyes. " It's because I care for you. " He said and smiled.

Ivan gently kissed Matthew's soft lips, as Matthew kissed him back. Once they both pulled away, Ivan tucked a piece of Matthew' s blonde hair behind his ears. " Я люблю тебя " ( 1 ) he said. Matthew felt a rose pink blush run across his face and placed his head on Ivan's strong shoulders. " I love you too. " He said.

And now, he was at peace.

* * *

><p><strong>( 1 ) <strong>**Я люблю тебя means I love you in Russian**

**You guys like or no?**

**Please leave a comment!**


End file.
